


Beauty and the Beast

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dom/sub, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: Slight BDSM&Love Story





	1. Chapter 1

　　“喂，佐助吗？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“抱歉啊佐助，我今晚要失约了，工作室那边临时派了个任务，我得去接。”

　　“这样啊……”

　　佐助偏着头夹住手机，手中忙着配反应需要的试剂，他平静地应答，余光停留在实验台上一面小小的方镜。

　　这锅架上的产物见光分解，于是佐助早前就将窗帘拉严实了，整个室内暗沉沉的，只有门上的小玻璃窗投进一丝光线。这已经足够让佐助从镜子中看清楚一名金发男人静悄悄地在门口站了许久，就在鸣人打来电话的前几分钟，那个身影刚刚离开。

　　“好，”佐助没有问任何话，简单地答复，“下次再约。”

　　他挂了电话，表情冷淡的脸上没有任何情绪，只是抿紧了淡色的唇，一向很稳的手忽而滑了一下，极不小心地将乙醇倒撒在桌面上。佐助啧了一声，取来抹布抢救被泅湿的实验记录册，他胡乱地擦拭桌上的溶剂，这上边还没收拾好，一个没注意脚边的垃圾桶被踢翻，用过的凝胶板和锡箔纸叮叮哐哐散了一地。

　　佐助取下眼镜烦躁地揉揉鼻梁，他冲着对桌的同门招招手：“我有点事要先走，写好的过夜单麻烦师妹帮我转交。”

　　“难得佐助师兄也会早退啊，”小姑娘哈哈笑了几声，“没问题，师兄放心去吧。”

　　他很快将台面上的药品容器收拾妥当，脱下不太整洁的实验服，抄起背包冲出门去。明明已经是二十五六的人了，走路带风的模样好似刚入校的新生，他很快跑到楼下，那个打扮怪异的金发男人将将走到学校大门，背后还有女孩在对着他窃窃私语。佐助心里骂了一句大白痴，无奈地叹了口气。

　　作为文坛的后起之秀——尤其还是不可多得的阳光帅哥——鸣人现在也是很有点名气的作家了，不过是来大学校园里见见老朋友，也是墨镜口罩全副武装，艳阳天打扮成这副模样，自然是被注意到了。

　　佐助并没有追上那人，而是保持着几百米远的距离跟随着他。

　　这真的很奇怪。

　　像今天这样，提前了两三个小时来赴约，偏偏又在门口徘徊许久都不进来打声招呼，看着明明不像是有事的样子，却找托词推掉了两人难得的晚餐。这样躲躲闪闪的动作，从他们重逢起便常常发生。

　　高中毕业以后，鸣人跟随他的养父外出游学，佐助顺利考上理想学校，曾经亲密无间的友人从这时起多了道沟壑——来源于鸣人的不告而别。

　　重逢后鸣人解释说是养父回得突然走得匆忙，捎上发愁的少年什么行李也没带就飞向了大洋彼岸。“那个好色仙人真的很不讲理啊我说，”鸣人当时这样讲，“他也没问我多的直接就把我带去机场，说什么‘带你小子去见见世面’，我也不想的，可是他就真的把我带去非洲捉野牛了，我的手机都落在家里，有通讯方式时我也给你发过信息，可是你好像从来没回过我……我真的不是故意不联系你的啊佐助。”鸣人神采飞扬地抱怨，向七年没联系的友人讲述自己悲惨又精彩的游历。佐助撑着脸啜吸管，他心知肚明，鸣人说是抱怨实际上根本就不讨厌这种非洲野生动物奇遇记，他从来都是个热爱冒险的人，碧蓝的虹膜里永远燃着小火苗，那火焰灼灼地燎在佐助心上。

　　从很久很久以前的小时候，到久别重逢之时。

　　佐助默默地想，这七年来他过得很开心，在没有自己的，遥远到完全陌生的地方。

　　“我换号码了，”他语气波澜不惊，好像无论是鸣人不辞而别，鸣人多年没有消息，鸣人再归来，都不能在他心里掀起风浪，“新号码是这个。”

　　佐助将手机推到鸣人面前，上面输入了一行数字。

　　“所以佐助你原谅我了吗？”鸣人欣喜地抓住佐助的手，一双眼睛闪闪发光，“以后我们还是朋友吧！我还可以联系你，找你一起出去玩吧！就像以前一样……”

　　“是啊，是朋友。”当时佐助是这样回答的。

　　一开始是这个人先辛辛苦苦四处打听找来学校，花费心思搞清楚了佐助的课表，郑重其事地邀请佐助去到他们当初去不起的餐厅共进晚餐，尔后真诚得不行地道歉与撒娇并用求得了佐助的“朋友”关系。佐助一边悄悄尾随揣着裤兜埋头走路的鸣人，一边暗自嘲讽鸣人的古怪行径。这若即若离忽远忽近的关系一点也不“朋友”，要不是佐助自认心事一定藏得很好，他都快开始担心鸣人是不是知道了些什么。

　　全副武装的金发男人穿过学校门前的巷道，出了清幽僻静的爬山虎小路，便进到了木叶市最繁华的中心区。黄昏的酒吧街刚点上灯，色彩斑斓的灯牌零星地亮起来，很快这里便会进入繁华热闹的夜生活。

　　鸣人来这里做什么？佐助有些疑惑。

　　即使是之前约他出去进餐游乐，鸣人都是把他往游乐园风景区一样的地方带。看着楼下在碰碰车上大声笑闹的鸣人佐助总有时光从未流逝的错觉，他几乎怀疑中间七年被狡猾的小偷偷走了，鸣人还是一如往昔的乐天派傻小子，看见他笑，佐助也会忍不住勾起唇角。

　　可现在鸣人正十分熟稔地在酒吧街复杂的地形里穿梭，一看就知是熟客，佐助不远不近地跟在他身后，随着鸣人进入到酒吧街背后的区域心中的疑虑越来越深——在木叶大学工作了两三年，尽管是个生活寡淡的实验室砖工，佐助也知道此处是类似木叶红灯区的存在。

　　那金发的人影七拐八拐，在一扇装潢别致的木质大门前停下脚步。身着笔挺黑色燕尾服的侍者收下男人姿态潇洒地递出的名片，恭谨地勾下腰，为鸣人打开那扇神秘诡异的大门，金发人影消失在黑洞一般的门径中。

　　DESIRE.

　　佐助记下了这个名字。

　　

　　木叶，酒吧街，desire。

　　回到家中，佐助连外套都没有脱下，匆忙地拉开办公椅唤醒待机的电脑，在浏览器搜索框中敲下一串名词。

　　搜索结果出乎佐助意料，这家店没有上载到任何网络预订平台，反而与一个私密论坛有所关联。论坛名与酒吧相同，暗红色的英文字母大喇喇地挂在版头，整个页面配色布局很清爽，版面类似木叶大学的校园bbs，各板块的名字却不健康得非常直白，甚至有佐助闻所未闻、但能猜到是何意味的词语，充盈着不正常的性暗示。

　　佐助紧皱眉头将页面拉到最底，那里果然有desire酒吧的广告横幅（“最美妙的服务，最优秀的主奴”），他抄下来预订位置的联系电话，“啪”地按掉了电脑电源。

　　他在软椅上抻开身体，烦躁地吁了口气。

　　很在意，非常在意，在意得不得了。

　　佐助仰躺在座椅上，双眼愣愣地看着天花板：鸣人为什么会去……以bdsm为招牌的酒吧？

　　思索半晌，他直截了当地拨通了抄写的那串数字：“desire酒吧？”

　　“我想订一个位置……嗯，是新人，不需要……好的，下周五晚上，我知道地址……可以。”

　　我很感兴趣，鸣人。

　　佐助摁掉电话，心里不再烦躁，慢条斯理地走向厨房为自己准备晚餐。男人高挑修长，贴身的白衬衣勾勒出完美的身材，衬衫下摆没有扎起，随性地掩盖住漂亮的臀部。他专注地下刀切菜，好似那鲜嫩欲滴的番茄是价值二百元每毫克的昂贵反应物，夕阳余晖斜射入厨房，衬得那张端丽的脸格外柔和好看。

　　几小时前，鸣人透过那扇小玻璃窗，看见的便是如此情状。

　　那人的身影在暗沉沉的实验室里并不模糊，在鸣人眼中，他永远是最吸睛的发光体，白大褂罩住了优美的身体曲线，腰窝处略略陷下去，鸣人几乎可以想象那处美妙的触感。他就这样毫无所察地专心对付手里的器皿，弯下腰仔细滴入最准确的体积，一点没注意到隔着一块透明玻璃有道灼热的视线顺着他翘起的腰臀舔到他散了几缕耳发的脸颊，最后如痴如醉地停留在微微抿起的嘴唇。

　　想咬上去。

　　想含住弧度饱满的唇瓣细细舔吮，想缠住柔软的唇舌打上自己的标记，在血腥味中将淡色的唇吻得红肿。

　　第一次看见认真工作的佐助，鸣人无法自抑地硬了。他定定地站在一墙之隔的地方，浑身颤抖，奋力压制无声咆哮的野兽。

　　不知从何时起，一头困兽养在鸣人心里，时时叫嚣着妄图冲出鸣人自己筑起的牢笼——是恐惧。只要见到佐助，看见他端丽清俊的面容，触碰他光洁白净的皮肤，听见他带着笑意的“吊车尾那个人”然后亲昵地靠近过来，这野兽便会咆哮着抓挠墙壁，似是想要冲出去扑倒毫无防备的友人，咬上他致命的颈动脉，一边恐吓一边进入他，完完全全地占有他。鸣人害怕极了，他担心有那么一天自己抑制不住这冲动伤害佐助，见识了他不堪内心的佐助自此离他而去。

　　高中结束之时他没有履行与佐助的约定，逃避般地跟着四处游历采风的作家养父离开了。

　　狂野的生命与广阔的景色也没有开解他的困顿，漫长的分离让他想念那个人想念得发狂。在有一天，他强硬地骑在非洲大草原的野马上，马蹄子高高撩起，鸣人抱住野马粗壮的脖子扯着鬓毛风驰电掣，混着阳光与枯草气味的风吹起鸣人扣在头上的草帽，一头金发乱糟糟地飞起来，无边无际的天地让他意识空茫，困兽被拘束已久猛然脱笼而出，鸣人咆哮着，将叛逆野马当做一切不顺意的事狠狠鞭挞，那马儿痛苦的嘶鸣声极大地满足了那克制了许多年的某种不正确的、令鸣人恐惧的欲望。他恣意大笑，随手折过一支金合欢树的树枝，不顾被粗糙枝干磨得渗血的掌心，粗暴地勒住野马大张的口。

　　这就是我的欲望啊。

　　佐助，你会害怕我吗？

　　我……快要忍不住了。

　　鸣人站在佐助的实验室外，五指压在墙壁上几乎要蹭破墙皮，在理智即将绷断的前一秒，鸣人用尽所有自制力强迫自己转身离开，他步伐沉重地走到实验楼下，拨通了佐助的电话，如果有心仔细听，尚能听出语气中的一丝颤抖。

　　“下次再约。”佐助这样回复。

　　鸣人感激地用眼神亲吻手机锁屏上美丽高傲的意中人，头也不回地朝我爱罗给他介绍的偶尔为之能稍稍纾解欲望的desire酒吧走去。

TBC.


	2. 02

　　在大学做研究员的日子快而规律，尤其这学期课题组的卡卡西教授还交了一门课程给佐助，大一的新生求知欲与好奇心都相当旺盛，面对年轻俊美的老师相当热情，向来寡言的佐助几乎有点吃不消。空闲的时间，佐助常常去浏览desire论坛的子版块，其中一些出人意料的性癖让没有过正经性经历的人相当震撼。

　　佐助不喜欢视频里耀武扬威的施虐者，也不喜欢摇尾乞怜的受虐者，那些粗暴带着侮辱性的性事让他下意识地抵触，他放着二倍速一脸冷漠地面对充值以后下载下来的精华视频，忍不住犯嘀咕：这到底有什么好的？

　　播放列表自动跳到了下一条视频，看简介似乎还是舶来品，画面中出现两名白人青年男子，佐助莫名有点眼晕——那一手掌控住Sub方的金发Dom，略有些既视感。他高高在上地命令他的Sub趴成屈辱的姿势，手中的皮鞭在身下人白皙的皮肤上印出红痕，金发男人嚣张傲慢的脸多次出现在镜头里，晃得佐助头疼。

　　夜里躺下等着会周公时，白天看过的限制级画面老在佐助眼前闪，他烦躁地辗转反侧，视频中的金发白人男子的面孔早已看不清，迷迷糊糊中，佐助仿佛看见了鸣人的脸，暴烈而凶狠，蓝幽幽的虹膜被烧红了，瞳仁化作兽性的竖瞳，那目光像锁定猎物一样钉在自己身上。昏昏欲睡中这模糊的影像出现在佐助意识里，他揪紧了被单浑身战栗，两条长腿夹着被子绞得死紧，佐助猛然惊醒，发现脐下三寸竟已经微微抬头。

　　他坐起身，无言地抱着头长出了一口气。静坐半晌，佐助因为一个影子而兴奋的下体平复下去，他忍不住自嘲：仅仅凭着由自己妄想出来的那个人就兴奋的自己，有什么资格认为desire的人性癖变态啊。男人甩甩头，放弃思考般地重重躺回床铺里。

　　时间数着天过去，很快便到了佐助预定好要去desire一探究竟的那天。

　　周五早晨，佐助一如既往地套着白衬衫牛仔裤穿着干净的白色运动鞋就出了门，他这穿搭习惯从高中起就没有变过，以至于在校园里老被人认成学生。刚在实验室里架好新一轮的合成反应，鸣人的笑脸便出现在佐助的来电显示里。

　　“有事？”

　　“没事不能打给佐助吗？”鸣人的声音还带着点鼻音，听上去像是刚起床。

　　“可以啊，但是我现在在忙，”佐助拿了根层析柱往里填料，“已经上班了，有什么闲话晚上再说。”

　　“诶诶等等啊我说，其实是有事的……”

　　“那，长话短说。”

　　“明天就放周末假了，佐助晚上要出来玩吗？我们可以去看新出的电影！”

　　“啊……可是我有约了，今晚。”

　　“有约？”电话那头的人忽然警觉，“和谁？”

　　佐助瞥了一眼对门的休息室，过早的实验楼几乎空无一人：“和同事一起出去喝一杯。”

　　“……这样啊，”那声音低了一个八度，听上去格外沮丧，“好吧，那……明天可以吗？我快有十几天没见着佐助了。”

　　十几天算什么，你可是有完全不联系我的七八年呢。佐助这样想着，语气平淡地回应：“可以，我先挂了，要忙。”

　

　　说了再见以后，站在自家公寓的阳台上吹了一夜冷风的鸣人摁断电话，赤着脚走回卧室。

　　随便想象一下佐助跟人去酒吧喝酒，鸣人心里的野兽就开始激烈地冲撞理智铸就的牢笼。他想象那个人优雅地持着酒杯，姿态随意地坐在高脚凳上，与同去的朋友愉悦交谈，佐助很少放开来笑，他大概会饮一口酒，嘴角微微翘起，隐藏在颊边鬓发掩映下。

　　一定会有被吸引的人上去搭讪吧。

　　佐助一向很受欢迎，尽管老是一脸拒人千里之外的冷漠，耐不住本人外形气质实在太有吸引力。鸣人常常陷入没由来的焦虑，这样的佐助，万一哪天就看上了某位优秀的追求者，万一哪天就带着人来与他见面，告诉他：鸣人，这是我交往的对象。

　　他不敢确信自己有那个自制力，能控制住不当场掐着佐助白皙的颈项覆上那张薄薄的唇，将他肺部所有空气消耗尽，末了将人揉在自己怀里，向在场的所有人宣布“佐助是属于我的”。

　　鸣人从来没有在佐助面前表现出自己有任何超乎寻常的感情，他并非害怕佐助的拒绝，而是害怕那头困顿的猛兽会冲出牢笼，伤害自己捧在手心视若珍宝的人。

　　昨天是截稿日，死线赶稿的鸣人为提神喝了点酒，停笔后他一口气灌下剩余的啤酒，疲惫地仰躺在沙发上。因繁忙截稿日而疏忽的性欲存在感突然变强，鸣人拉开裤链粗糙地撸动勃起的性器，习惯性地想象着佐助让自己攀上顶峰，他略微有点上头，微醺的醉意使他放开了一些，他按下单键拨号中存在数字1上的号码。

　　佐助很快就接了，稀松平常地与他闲聊，他说得断断续续，佐助回得有一搭没一搭。鸣人猜测这时佐助一定正坐在灯下读他那些复杂的外文文献，脸庞在暖黄灯光下显得格外柔和，他大概会带上那副度数不高的眼镜，左手托着腮，右手勾勾画画，不时将散落的鬓发别在耳后，露出秀致的侧脸。他在意识里描摹那张熟悉得纤毫毕现的面孔，听着佐助难得温柔的声音，想象那张好看的脸就趴在自己裆部顺从地吻上顶端，鸣人低声喘息着射了出来。

　　“嗯？你那边怎么了？”听见声响的佐助不经意地问。

　　鸣人沉默了两秒，哈哈笑了几声：“哎呀不小心把水弄洒了，我去收拾一下。”

　　“哼，白痴。”那声音是带笑的。

　　高潮以后鸣人完全清醒了，他丧气地折磨洒上浊液的木地板。将家里收拾妥当后，鸣人睡意全无地趴在阳台上眺望不知名的远方，把自己一头乱糟糟的金发抓得更加乱，夜风冰凉凉地拍在脸上，提醒他日见滋长的隐秘渴望。

　　Desire.

　　酒吧门口的侍者很怀疑地确认了三遍眼前男人递上来的名片：“宇智波先生……”

　　“上周预定的位置，”穿着白衬衫牛仔裤背着背包的青年男人点点头，“不用查了，我不是学生。”

　　“不好意思，”侍者恭谨地欠身，为佐助打开厚重的大门，“您请进。”

　　这里与佐助想象中的不太一样。

　　酒吧的灯光很暗，音响播放着旖旎绵连的萨克斯曲，除了舞池中央的表演者，四周都是被绿植与纸墙割裂的隔间，暗光阴影下很难看清晰店中的客人，隐约喘息呻吟声被音乐掩盖着氤氲出一股子暧昧气氛。佐助顺着光源，径直走到吧台处。

　　“新客人啊，”调酒师耍弄着长条形的雪利酒杯，瞟了眼跟前踌躇的男人，“大厅的隔间暂时都满了，您可以去那边公共区挑个满意的主去二楼找个房间。”

　　“房间？”佐助眯起漂亮的眼，“我以为这里只是交际场合。”

　　调酒师“噗嗤”笑出声：“你是混进来的大学生吧？我知道木叶大学离这里不远。”

　　“对新人友好一点哦，水月，”一只苍白的手越过佐助在吧台上叩了叩，“要一杯樱桃白兰地。”

　　“大蛇丸大人！”水月低呼一声，“您今天怎么有空来一楼玩？”

　　“君麻吕那孩子啊……好像更喜欢一楼这样的地方呢。”

　　那是一名长发的瘦削男子，化了奇怪的眼妆，那声音低沉嘶哑，像滑腻的蛇从皮肤表面滑过。他与水月搭话时完全没有看过去，而是饶有兴致地打量与此地格格不入的男人，嘶嘶地笑道：“给这位先生来一杯薄荷甜酒，我请。”

　　“我在隔间有个位置，可否赏脸拼个桌？”大蛇丸诡异地笑着，发出邀请，“我可以给新人说说desire的规矩，你很不熟吧？”

　　那调酒师低声怂恿：“去啊去啊，大蛇丸大人可是我们这最受推崇的Dom，多少小Sub盼着大人垂爱，他愿意邀你，可别错过去了。”末了水月突然又补了一句：“你应该不是Dom吧……是也不亏，哪个Dom没个受虐的时候，都知道的。”

　　“那，多谢了。”佐助平静得几乎冷漠，随性地拎着背包随大蛇丸去到他的隔间。

　　那隔间里已经有人了。

　　一名白得几乎透明的银发男子浑身赤裸跪趴在地上，仰起来的面庞近乎妖冶，他虔诚地捧着大蛇丸迈进隔间还未落下的脚，在足背上印下一吻：“欢迎回来，大人。”

　　“乖孩子。”大蛇丸赞许地用足尖勾起银发男子的下颌，“好了，去那边跪好，我有客人。”

　　佐助皱着眉一脸不赞同地停在隔间门口。

　　“咦？果真是纯新纯新的新人啊，难得的璞玉，真令人心动……”大蛇丸见状，很傲慢地笑了，“你不会怕了吧？”

　　“怎可能，”佐助果断地踏入隔间，坐在大蛇丸对面的座椅上，“只是有点吃惊。”

　　服务生端上来颜色鲜亮的鸡尾酒，摆在二人面前。

　　“还没请教名讳？”大蛇丸先打破了沉默。

　　佐助沉默几秒，答道：“宇智波。”

　　“好的，宇智波先生，”大蛇丸咽了口酒，“做我的sub吧。”

　　“我想你知道你在跟第一次见面的人说话。”佐助毫无反应。

　　“是的，但是我想你也该知道这是个什么样的地方，”他笑了笑，声音如冷血的爬行动物，“这就是与初次见面的人发出这样的邀请的地方。”

　　大蛇丸舔了舔唇：“大家平时性生活都不易，来这里只是为了满足普通恋人给不起的欲望……你能找到预订电话，应该明白的。”

　　普通恋人给不起的欲望？佐助心思一滞，转瞬便自嘲地勾起嘴角：我……连普通恋人都不是啊。

　　“我一看你就知道你想要什么，连水月那样迟钝的人都能看出来……未经开发的Sub，纯粹的Sub，”大蛇丸的眼睛在昏暗灯光下显得格外悚人，“不过我比水月有经验得多，你应该是，只对某一个人这样吧？”

　　“可怜的孩子，我再猜猜看，你是……跟随着那个人来的？”大蛇丸不怀好意地笑了笑，“其实完全没有必要非他不可，我可以给你无上的体验，刚好我很喜欢你这个长相……”苍白的手指划过佐助的脸颊，滑到裸露的颈项：“还有身体。”

　　佐助暗自打了个冷颤，大蛇丸的触碰简直与蛇并无两样，滑腻冰冷，令他……反感。他冷漠地拍掉无端冒犯的手：“我对你没兴趣。”

　　“真是遗憾。”大蛇丸假模假样地叹气。“要不你这样想，你可以从我这里学到做Sub的许多东西，像我的小君麻吕，”他冲银发男人的方向点点头，“现在也已经是许多Dom的梦中情人了。我们各取所需，你让我调教，我教你勾引Dom的方法，到时你想要的那个人，轻松就能上钩。”

　　佐助旋转着手里的高脚杯，目光如炬地看向对方。大蛇丸呼吸一滞，那锐利的视线比薄刃还锋利，竟让他微不可查地瑟缩了一下。

　　“听起来很不错，”佐助呷了口酒，清亮的酒液涂在嘴唇上显得格外诱人，“我——”

　　“不准。”

　　那声音压抑着怒火，甚至带着颤，像是一触即发的火药，从隔壁隔间响起。

　　佐助双眼微微睁大，声音的主人他再熟悉不过，只是很少听到如此低沉，几乎像咆哮的——

　　鸣人背着光站在门口，阴影模糊了他的脸庞，他居高临下地睥睨，扫了一圈大蛇丸隔间的情状，灼热的视线锁定在佐助身上。

　　突如其来的遭遇让佐助大脑当机，这绝不是正确的时间，也不是正确的地点——

　　“啊呀，这不是鸣人君，”大蛇丸望向浑身可怕低气压的金发男人，又看了看沉默不语小口呷酒的宇智波先生，“莫非他就是……不过也没所谓呢，鸣人君没经验，宇智波先生也是个纯新人，不如把他交给我，过段时间保证能让他成为被我调教的最好的Sub。”

　　“大蛇丸，你不要在我面前……”那声音像是从紧咬的牙关中泻出，时间似是停止数秒，鸣人大步上前一把抓住愣愣的友人，将他圈在臂弯里，“把佐助说得像你的东西一样。”


	3. 03

　　佐助踉跄一步跌进鸣人怀里，眼前这情状让他不知作何反应，倚着鸣人站稳了脚。他的朋友以非常让人多想的态度锁住他，像成年雄兽被人侵犯领地，蓝幽幽的虹膜烧成暗色——这一点也不像鸣人。

　　鸣人大多时候都很温和，甚至有点老好人，时不时地会一根筋地做些傻事。“我想要大家都能认可我啊。”两人还在高中时，佐助一百零八次数落鸣人为了帮人办事不小心弄伤自己，鸣人这样解释，“而且小樱都那样拜托我了，无论如何都要尽力去做的说。”佐助心知鸣人对“认同感”的强烈需求，在他年幼失怙无人照料时，穿得乱七八糟的小矮个总是被排挤的那个。

　　“你没必要。”佐助不赞同地瞟了他一眼，给鸣人脚脖子上的伤处贴上ok绷，葱白的手指抚平翘起的边缘。指尖触碰到皮肤时，冰凉凉的触感在皮肉相贴处激起一阵颤栗，鸣人坐在花坛边，定定地俯视蹲下身查看伤口的佐助，晃荡的额发掩住了那张备受女孩追捧的脸蛋，露出白生生的鼻尖，鸣人鬼使神差地伸出手试图触摸那看上去手感颇佳的部位。“好了。”佐助说着，抬起头，将将好看见鸣人的手悬在脸前，他疑惑地看向鸣人，那只手停顿半晌，将他略长的鬓发别至耳后。“谢啦，”鸣人笑得有点僵硬，不过仍然是一副由内而外热情快活的样子，“就知道佐助对我最好了。”

　　有点疼。

　　鸣人紧紧地抓着佐助，力道大得像是要捏碎手里那一截白净好看的手腕，佐助低着头闷闷地控诉：“吊车尾，你抓太紧了。”手腕处的钝痛浅而连绵，与鸣人温暖紧实的怀抱一样，并不讨厌，甚至毫无道理地让佐助暗暗愉悦，想要再多一点，再深一点。

　　那力道没有像想象中那样松开，鸣人的声音比往日更加低沉，像是埋藏岩浆的休眠火山：“不是说跟同事去喝一杯吗，结果一个人跑到这里来……瞒着我做什么，你要是感兴趣，我——”

　　“松手，”佐助直截了当地打断他，“你管得太多了，鸣人。”

　　“是啊鸣人君，”那厢完全被扰了兴致的大蛇丸貌似毫不介意地笑了起来，“宇智波——佐助，是这样叫的吧？佐助君已经是成年人了，你可没有资格限制人家的私生活哦。”

　　“别叫得好像跟佐助很熟一样，”鸣人恶狠狠地警告，“我们之间的事轮不到你说话。”

　　佐助低着头，额发晃荡着露出小巧的鼻尖，看上去十分乖巧地被友人紧紧搂抱。鸣人恍惚地回想起，不知是哪年哪月的某个黄昏，佐助蹲在他腿间抚摸他的伤口，也是这样安静地样子，他抬起头，由下而上的视线让那双纯净的黑眼珠看上去带了些委屈。那时鸣人喉头发痒，莫名其妙起了绮念，几乎想就地扣住支棱着黑发的后脑勺按在自己性器上。

　　现在也一样。

　　鸣人想，佐助不该对我说谎，不该来这里，不该坐在大蛇丸对面，不该——鸣人手臂越收越紧，勒得佐助难受起来。“你跟我说你晚上是同事聚会。”鸣人闷闷地开口，比起平日里声音喑哑了几分。

　　佐助沉默半晌，说：“我去哪里本来就与你无关。”

　　这话像一根引线点着了火药桶，鸣人浑身发抖，大脑里空茫茫一片白，理智与自制力被烧得灰都不剩，巨大的恐惧与不安让他失控，充满占有欲的本能在他胸腔里膨胀，几乎要撑裂野兽的牢笼，周遭的其他人与物事虚化了一般进不了他的眼，心里的野兽叫嚣着想叼住佐助白皙的后颈放到只有自己知道的地方打上属于自己的印记，好好藏起来不让任何人看见。他凑近佐助颈侧嗅闻，湿热的气流让佐助不自觉地瑟缩一下。细微的闪躲激怒了散发着可怕气压的鸣人，他舔了一口诱人的脖颈，将与自己身高相当的黑发男人打横抱起。

　　“等——鸣人你干什么？”佐助平静的表面被打破，“快放我下来，鸣人！”警告没有任何用，鸣人炫耀般地跟大蛇丸拜拜，大步流星地向吧台旁的楼道走去，且不说围观了这一切的大蛇丸有什么反应，别的隔间的人与吧台处的调酒师水月都被刚才的声响惊动，纷纷探出头来看是哪家小情人出了岔子。佐助不愿被外人看到自己与鸣人的争吵，他勾住鸣人的脖子贴在他耳边小声安抚：“这是公共场合……我们回去再谈行不行？”

　　“公共场合才好，”鸣人托着佐助腿弯的手隔着牛仔裤缓慢地揉捏手中紧实的大腿，“好让那些看着你的人知道，佐助是……”后面的音节被含糊地吞进口里，令人分辨不清。

　　这姿势实在暧昧，让佐助头晕目眩，鸣人说了什么也没听清楚，他勾着他的颈子，不知是进是退。

佐助记不起从何时开始对从小一起长大的友人多了别样的感情。他们的课桌隔着一个走道，埋头看书时眼角余光会不自觉地黏上那人打球时蹭上灰的衣角，待所思所想逐渐被那片晃眼的衣角占据，佐助才突然惊觉打开的书本十分钟也没有翻一页，他别过头，心虚地挡住鸣人那里反射来的光。少年不识情爱，佐助也认不清那是什么情绪，他本就对鸣人多几分关注，青春悸动悄然而至，扰乱了佐助一向沉稳持重的心神。佐助并非被动的人，他也曾顺应喜好与鸣人越来越亲昵，有时玩笑开起来几乎越界。鸣人会对着他桌盒里的粉色信封无理取闹，趴在他肩头恶狠狠地说佐助是我一个人的，他偏偏头，嘴角浮起不易察觉的笑意，口中却反击说你是我什么人啊我怎么就是你的了。金发大男孩挠挠头，状似认真的思索一番，却张口结舌。

　　鸣人找不到位置独占他，同样，他也没有理由厌恶夏日校园树荫里红着脸邀请鸣人共赏烟火的美丽少女。两人间渐渐笼了层若即若离的纱帐，待佐助察觉到自己不被世俗认可的隐秘情绪时，纱帐那端的鸣人毫无理由地疏远了。

　　倒也说不上疏远，鸣人对他极好极好，好到除了在海外工作的父母兄长，没人比得上鸣人待他真心实意，可那份感情端正得像是中规中矩的样板间，束手束脚。那朝气蓬勃惹人喜爱的少年不在整日与他腻在一起，不再骑着车等在佐助家门口向他展示垫了软垫的后座，他看他的眼碧蓝透亮，纯洁剔透得让佐助不禁惶恐起来：鸣人不需要越界的友谊。

　　直到鸣人不告而别，还是佐助找上门时，短租的住户才告诉他，屋主人带着他的养子去了大洋彼岸。佐助回到只有自己一个人的住宅，脱力般躺在干净的地板上，家人移居海外时他以不习惯为理由留在鸣人身边，但也因为鸣人的存在这屋里从未显得寂寞。往日充满空荡宅邸的阳光也离开了，鸣人在他的地盘里留下的痕迹让他思念得几乎发狂。沙发上还搭着鸣人上次来时穿过的睡衣，佐助一伸手将那衣服扯过来盖在脸上，呼吸间都是鸣人的味道。他睁着眼，入眼全是棉质衣物的亮橙色——温暖而光明的，最像鸣人的颜色——佐助茫然地发现下体处硬得一塌糊涂，像溺水者抓着最后的浮木，他紧紧地抱着残留着鸣人气味的睡衣，机械地自渎，前端却怎样也攀不上顶峰，来自身体深处的不满足啮噬他残存的理智，藏得很好的本能悄悄地露出踪迹。侧卧在地板上夹着橙色睡衣的黑发男人闭上眼深吸了一口气，颤颤地舔湿了修长好看的手指，他想象那是他暗恋的友人，分开他的双腿插入渴望被进犯的隐秘穴口。从未被开拓过的穴道紧致青涩，不适地裹着他骨节分明的食中二指。佐助闭着的眼睫微微颤抖，这远远不够，他想要更凶狠的，更粗暴的，更……

　　鸣人说过的话从记忆深处翻涌而上，佐助满心都是鸣人充满占有欲的眼神，像一把钥匙打开他的身体，没有触碰前端，也没有碰到传说中的敏感点，他拥抱着友人的衣服，只凭虚幻的想象达到高潮。

　　“佐助是我一个人的。”

　　鸣人冲楼道尽头处踢了踢，酒吧隐藏的后门吱吱呀呀地打开。突如其来的光亮让佐助微微一怔，疑惑地看向鸣人。“是酒吧的花园哦，”鸣人回答道，“很漂亮，我很喜欢这里。”

　　夜晚看不清绿植与花卉，欧式的典雅路灯投射出混沌暧昧的暖光，将鸣人一向亮眼的头发也染成暗色，那双眼蓝得深沉，眼底似是在酝酿一场暴风雨。他结实的手臂稳稳抱着怀里安安静静的男人，顺着碎石路绕过一处凉亭，修剪漂亮的针叶灌木遮挡出一片阴影，鸣人极轻柔地将佐助放在阴影中的花坛上。

　　温暖的体温忽然离去，佐助不自觉地皱起眉头，他刚想挽留，克制多年的习惯牢牢地按住他微微抬起的手，他烦躁地闭目凝神，再睁开眼时万般情绪都藏进黑沉沉的眼里，佐助还是沉静冷淡的佐助。

　　“你想说什么？”佐助先一步开口。

　　无人回应，借着黯淡的灯光，鸣人撑在花坛侧，凑近到让佐助后背发麻的距离，细细打量佐助端丽秀致的面容。

　　以前怎么就没发现呢。鸣人痴痴地看着被自己双臂圈住的男人，白净的脸上浮着红晕，黑眼珠湿润润的，凌厉的眼尾有些发红，冷而艳丽，勾人心魄。

　　“以前怎么就没发现呢？”反复质问自己的话不听话地从心里溜出来。

　　“发现什么？”佐助抬起头，直视鸣人。

　　“佐助啊，一直都是特别冷淡的样子呢，”他认真地说，“还好佐助是这样，我好歹能稍微放心一点点。”虽然倾慕者总络绎不绝，佐助却仿佛在自己周身立了块生人勿进的标牌，散发着冻人的寒气，这让苦恼地与佐助保持刚刚好距离的鸣人很欣慰，佐助是山巅冰雪不可亵渎，不能属于他，也不会属于任何人。

　　可以前他怎么就没有发现，这高高在上冰冰冷冷的漂亮青年一颔首一挑眉都带着一股子诱人欺凌的劲，一双水润的黑眼珠里藏着小勾子，诱人将其攀折，压在身下，让他融化。大蛇丸冰凉滑腻的语气还萦绕在鸣人耳际，他难受得像是裤腿上粘了甩不掉的苍耳，责骂从前的自己傻的可笑，佐助也是男人，也会有欲望。这不是都已经出现在desire的大厅里，可笑的衬衫牛仔裤也掩不住他高挑修长的身形，会有危险的男人为他点一杯麻醉神经的酒。

　　“鸣人，我、”

　　多余的话被男人粗鲁的动作打断，那人双臂围成一个坚固的牢笼，紧紧地贴在他身边，温热的气息越发接近，近到佐助几乎要被鸣人偏高的体温烫伤。他顿了一瞬，似乎在最后犹豫，连绵的呼吸声变得急促，下一秒，佐助的话语便消失在唇舌交缠中。佐助迷迷瞪瞪地接受来自情绪失常的友人的吻，肺泡中的空气被抽走，突如其来的亲密接触让被混乱处境搞得一团浆糊的佐助沉沦，他毫无经验地睁着眼，金发在黑暗里仍令人目眩，视野模糊间，佐助想起年幼时某次意外地与鸣人亲上，不用于那时的莽撞，这个吻急切而缠绵，旖旎情色的气息氤氲在呼吸间。

　　“不行……”佐助抵着鸣人的胸膛想要将人推开，“停下来，鸣人，唔——”

　　鸣人撬开他闭得毫无诚意的唇，轻而易举地侵入柔软的口腔，横冲直撞地扫过齿列。明明只是接吻而已，佐助却无端产生身体最深处都被侵犯的错觉。粘稠的窒息感让他无意识呻吟出声，那声音与平日里冷淡矜持的语调不同，像是渗满水的毛巾，轻轻一绞淅沥沥地浇湿鸣人心底。“好甜……”鸣人模糊不清地喟叹，啃咬佐助的下唇。

　　花坛的阴影里，两人身影纠缠，掌握主导权的那人顺着佐助线条优美的脖颈滑下，手指灵巧地解开衬衫纽扣，停在牛仔裤裆口，那触感让鸣人得意起来，作乱的手指拉开佐助紧绷的裤裆，抚上灰色内裤上被前液浸湿的水痕。

　　“佐助怎么老爱说谎，明明已经湿了。”

TBC.


	4. 04

　　鸣人冲楼道尽头处踢了踢，酒吧隐藏的后门吱吱呀呀地打开。突如其来的光亮让佐助微微一怔，疑惑地看向鸣人。“是酒吧的花园哦，”鸣人回答道，“很漂亮，我很喜欢这里。”

　　夜晚看不清绿植与花卉，欧式的典雅路灯投射出混沌暧昧的暖光，将鸣人一向亮眼的头发也染成暗色，那双眼蓝得深沉，眼底似是在酝酿一场暴风雨。他结实的手臂稳稳抱着怀里安安静静的男人，顺着碎石路绕过一处凉亭，修剪漂亮的针叶灌木遮挡出一片阴影，鸣人极轻柔地将佐助放在阴影中的花坛上。

　　温暖的体温忽然离去，佐助不自觉地皱起眉头，他刚想挽留，克制多年的习惯牢牢地按住他微微抬起的手，他烦躁地闭目凝神，再睁开眼时万般情绪都藏进黑沉沉的眼里，佐助还是沉静冷淡的佐助。

　　“你想说什么？”佐助先一步开口。

　　无人回应，借着黯淡的灯光，鸣人撑在花坛侧，凑近到让佐助后背发麻的距离，细细打量佐助端丽秀致的面容。

　　以前怎么就没发现呢。鸣人痴痴地看着被自己双臂圈住的男人，白净的脸上浮着红晕，黑眼珠湿润润的，凌厉的眼尾有些发红，冷而艳丽，勾人心魄。

　　“以前怎么就没发现呢？”反复质问自己的话不听话地从心里溜出来。

　　“你今天到底怎么了？”佐助抬起头，直视鸣人，他不知鸣人到底误会到了什么程度，以至于这样失常，恍惚间佐助几乎以为回到很久以前鸣人还亲近他的时候，那金发男孩护着他的模样像小兽护食——如今那小野兽长大了，沉沉地压在佐助身上，灼灼地注视他。

　　“佐助啊，一直都是特别冷淡的样子呢，”鸣人认真地说，“还好佐助是这样，我好歹能稍微放心一点点。”虽然倾慕者总络绎不绝，佐助却仿佛在自己周身立了块生人勿进的标牌，散发着冻人的寒气，这让苦恼地与佐助保持刚刚好距离的鸣人很欣慰，佐助是山巅冰雪不可亵渎，不能属于他，也不会属于任何人。

　　可以前他怎么就没有发现，这高高在上冰冰冷冷的漂亮青年一颔首一挑眉都带着一股子诱人欺凌的劲，一双水润的黑眼珠里藏着小勾子，诱人将其攀折，压在身下，让他融化。大蛇丸冰凉滑腻的语气还萦绕在鸣人耳际，他难受得像是裤腿上粘了甩不掉的苍耳，责骂从前的自己傻的可笑，佐助也是男人，也会有欲望。这不是都已经出现在desire的大厅里，可笑的衬衫牛仔裤也掩不住他高挑修长的身形，会有危险的男人为他点一杯麻醉神经的酒。

　　“鸣人，我、”

　　多余的话被男人粗鲁的动作打断，那人双臂围成一个坚固的牢笼，紧紧地贴在他身边，温热的气息越发接近，近到佐助几乎要被鸣人偏高的体温烫伤。他顿了一瞬，似乎在最后犹豫，连绵的呼吸声变得急促，下一秒，佐助的话语便消失在唇舌交缠中。佐助迷迷瞪瞪地接受来自情绪失常的友人的吻，肺泡中的空气被抽走，突如其来的亲密接触让被混乱处境搞得一团浆糊的佐助沉沦，他毫无经验地睁着眼，金发在黑暗里仍令人目眩，视野模糊间，佐助想起年幼时某次意外地与鸣人亲上，不用于那时的莽撞，这个吻急切而缠绵，旖旎情色的气息氤氲在呼吸间。

　　“不行……”佐助抵着鸣人的胸膛想要将人推开，“停下来，鸣人，唔——”

　　鸣人撬开他闭得毫无诚意的唇，轻而易举地侵入柔软的口腔，横冲直撞地扫过齿列。明明只是接吻而已，佐助却无端产生身体最深处都被侵犯的错觉。粘稠的窒息感让他无意识呻吟出声，那声音与平日里冷淡矜持的语调不同，像是渗满水的毛巾，轻轻一绞淅沥沥地浇湿鸣人心底。“好甜……”鸣人模糊不清地喟叹，啃咬佐助的下唇。

　　花坛的阴影里，两人身影纠缠，掌握主导权的那人顺着佐助线条优美的脖颈滑下，手指灵巧地解开衬衫纽扣，停在牛仔裤裆口，那触感让鸣人得意起来，作乱的手指拉开佐助紧绷的裤裆，抚上灰色内裤上被前液浸湿的水痕。

　　“佐助怎么老爱说谎，明明已经湿了。”

　　仅仅是“被鸣人触碰”这个事实，就已经让佐助情动不已，他堪堪靠在修成圆形的灌木丛上，攀着鸣人的肩让自己不直接倒下。带着薄茧的手指扯下最后一层遮盖物，兴奋的性器直挺挺地跳出来，暴露了佐助全部的欲念，鸣人没有轻易放过打开的缺口，俯下身含住了挺立的器官。

　　佐助惊讶地瞪大了眼，接踵而至的是难以压抑的情潮，比起性器被高热的口腔安抚，与暗恋对象亲昵更让他情难自抑，他大口喘息，难堪地别过头，声音轻而低哑，像是被情欲浸透：“鸣人，不要……嗯啊……不要看……”那声音像小猫爪子挠在鸣人心尖，痒得迫切，他也是第一次给人口交，若不是对象是宇智波佐助，鸣人是绝不可能低头。他一边揉搓柱身下方的双丸，一边迷恋地将佐助一切情态收入眼底。佐助实在是太危险了，鸣人怎也没想到一向冷静矜持的人会有这样敏感的身体，仅是被触碰就红透了，稍稍抚慰下体便软成一滩水挂在他身上，鸣人顶住前端小口重重一吸，那人便全身发抖地交代在他口里。

　　粘腻的水声在花园不为人知的阴影里显得格外清晰。两根手指蹭开佐助微微抿起的唇，夹住那条红艳艳的小舌搅弄，刚释放过一次的佐助双腿大开，水洗色的牛仔裤被褪下，灰色底裤摇摇欲坠地挂在细瘦的脚踝，一双长腿乖顺地盘在鸣人腰际。鸣人扣住他无力支撑的脊背，贴在他耳边小声说话：“有这么喜欢吗我说？”

　　“佐助的身体真是敏感得要命啊，随便碰碰就湿透了，以前一个人时究竟怎么过来的？”鸣人温热的呼吸打在耳廓上，白玉般的耳垂红透了，佐助任由鸣人玩弄自己的唇舌，一言不发。那人却得寸进尺，一股脑地把心里话讲出来：“既然你也喜欢那我来满足你好不好？佐助想要什么我都可以哦。”这话大胆又直白，像告白却又充满了性暗示，佐助咬了一口插在唇间的手指，含混不清地问：“你到底什么意思？想对我做什么？”

　　“佐助想要Dom，我就是，我们还是好朋友，要我不比要别人好？大蛇丸那家伙可坏，你别信他。”鸣人叼着那枚红彤彤的耳垂说，手中逗弄佐助粉嫩的乳首，那小东西很快充血挺立，带出一阵粘腻的呻吟，“佐助刚还说不要呢，反应这么淫荡，哪里像不想要的样子。”

　　鸣人忍不住后怕，稀里糊涂地把所思所想全说出来：“这样的身体还敢来desire，以后再也不准来，来也只能跟我一起，不准让别人碰你，不准自己喝酒，不准——”

　　佐助脾气也上来了，他咬了一口唇间的手指，低声呻吟着说：“说的……唔……好听，就算……我想被支配，你……是我什么人……嗯啊……自作主张地……替我做决定？”

　　“我……身体健康有房有车，那里也很大，还看了许多教材，一定可以让佐助满意啊，”鸣人火气冲头，口不择言地什么都说，“而且我们是朋友啊，我不好吗？”

　　“朋友？”佐助莞尔一笑，弯起的唇角与挑高的眉眼让佐助本就漂亮的脸多了一分诡异的引诱，像是艳丽的罂粟在黑暗里绽放。这几乎是把毒品摆在瘾君子眼皮子底下，胸腔里那团火热的心脏抽搐一下，鸣人脊背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。“可是你兴奋了啊，吊车尾，”赤裸的足踩上被阴影藏起来的鼓胀裆部，佐助轻轻喘息着说，“想上我？你会想上你的好朋友？”

　　鸣人一半大脑火辣辣地烫，叫嚣着把这衣衫不整撩拨自己的男人压在身下狠狠制服，另一半大脑却仿佛被冷水浇透。经年累月，他对宇智波佐助其人，珍之重之，放在心尖也束之高阁，如今冲动作祟，他是如何也隐藏不住自己几近暴虐的占有欲。鸣人开始惶恐：佐助怎么想，佐助会厌恶我吗，佐助心里会想逃走吗，他害怕我吗，他……

　　“想继续跟我做朋友的话就滚开。”佐助抬起下巴，一张脸傲慢极了。鸣人如坠冰窟，冷到极致几乎有了灼热的错觉，像是意识断片，仅凭着关在本能里的野兽叼住了佐助的致命处，早前被舔湿的手指径直侵入那隐秘处的紧致后穴，听到那人吃痛的一声，他喉咙里发出呼噜噜的咆哮，咬牙切齿地冲佐助宣告：“不行，别想离开我，佐助是我一个人的，就算……也不会让你离开！”

　　作乱的手指在未尝人事的后穴里翻搅，耳边是鸣人嘶哑的独占宣言，佐助忽然全身放松般闭了眼，整个人没骨头似的倚靠在鸣人身上，声音清凌凌如碎冰落地：“那就快点啊，快点……占有我……”

　　鸣人愣住了，几番急转直下的展开让他本就直来直去的心思绕不过弯，愣愣地看着身下被自己弄得乱七八糟的宇智波佐助勾住自己的脖子，小穴把自己的手指夹得紧紧的，拧着脑袋用快要听不清的声音说：“怎么这么傻……早就不想跟你当好朋友了，一定要我来说……喜欢你吗，超级无敌吊车尾笨蛋。”

夏夜的凉风簌簌地吹落干枯的树叶，阴影里两个男人身影纠缠，却是无人动作也无人说话的尴尬寂静。

　　佐助叹了口气，手指点上鸣人胸口：“大白痴，你这是什么表情，我有这么可怕？你一副快哭的样子。”  
　　  
“我喜欢佐助，”鸣人抓住佐助放在他心上的手，突兀地说，“喜欢得快疯了……”

　　他温柔地抚摸佐助漂亮的侧脸：“佐助不要怕我。”

　　这话像哀求一般，让佐助困惑，没等他疑问，比手指粗热得多的东西便粗鲁地闯进了湿软的小穴，佐助无措地瞪大了眼，突如其来的钝痛让他尖叫出声，下一刻呻吟声便被狂风骤雨般的进入阻塞，巨大的快感像烟火在他大脑里盛放，被倾慕之人进入、填满的满足感令佐助迷失在翻涌的情欲里。佐助没告诉鸣人，只要是他，只有他，仅凭一句话就能让他达到极乐。鸣人将佐助从花坛上抱起，重力让那根粗热的性器进入到令人恐惧的深度，佐助紧紧搂着鸣人像七年前的夏天他紧紧攥着鸣人留下的衣服，别在鸣人腰间的两条腿颤抖着，脚趾尖也舒服得绷直。鸣人的进攻凶狠而猛烈，像是要把多年的渴求弥补回来，佐助在情欲中沉浮，无端觉得仿佛有野兽的视线锁定了自己，那危险的目光让他头皮发麻，意识空茫地在鸣人大力的顶弄里攀上顶峰。

　　在花园里荒唐了两三次后鸣人给被肏得失神的佐助穿好衣裤，像来时一样将他打横抱起，心情愉悦地回去酒吧二楼。后半夜被精力十足的金发男人翻来覆去地折腾了无数次的佐助总算迷迷糊糊地明白了鸣人为什么会说那句话。

　　第二天清早，浑身酸软瘫在鸣人怀里的佐助被腿间烙人的物事硌醒，鸣人一脸抱歉地笑：“男人早上都这样……”

　　“你昨天晚上……”佐助头疼地问，当他察觉后穴里在汩汩流出鸣人射进去的精液时脸色更黑了几分。

　　“反正，”鸣人缠着怀里那人细瘦的腰，“佐助爽得不用摸前面就射了嘛，我还担心你受不住，没想到你这么喜欢……”  
　　  
　　佐助一张脸红了个透，在被窝里轻轻踹了鸣人一脚：“闭嘴白痴吊车尾。”


	5. 番外

　　鸣人远远地就看见了那个人，在学校门口等车的人很多，但那人总是最醒目的，他挺拔地站着，水洗色的牛仔裤勾勒出修长笔直的双腿，白衬衣外面套着蓝黑线衫，深秋的凉风撩起他脸侧细碎的耳发，看上去沉稳又干净。像是感应到什么，他冲着鸣人的方向抬起头，隔着几十米的冷空气视线相交。

　　“久等了佐助，”鸣人拨响一串车铃，长腿一跨停在佐助面前，微笑着邀请，“快上车。”

　　黑发男人轻微地瞪大了眼，细长的眉随即皱起一个小小的峰，他没想到鸣人骑着自行车就来了，众目睽睽之下他怎样也不能毫无心理负担地坐上男朋友的自行车后座——更何况身旁还有两个窃窃私语的学生正兴致勃勃地偷偷打量这边。“这里马上要来车，”佐助示意鸣人拐去一边空荡荡的小巷，“过那边去。”

　　“你这是干什么？”四下无人处，佐助不满地扫视鸣人一圈，“自行车？”

　　“什么啊，就准佐助穿得像个学生还会被女孩们当作学长搭讪，不准我也年轻一把骑车来接你啊。”鸣人状似不平地打趣，反驳他。

　　佐助叹了口气：“我没有，只是……”他纠结地舔舔唇，自我放弃一般一屁股坐在鸣人垫了软垫的后座：“算了，随你吧。”

　　“明明以前坐过那么多次现在还来害羞，”鸣人满意地感受腰上缠着的重量，“好啦，我要发动了，抱紧我哦。”

　　佐助轻轻拧了一把男朋友的腰：“少废话。”

 

　　收到鸣人的消息时佐助正在给学生解释略显艰涩的问题，那年轻人怎么也想不明白公式的来龙去脉，对着老师写的过程两眼发直，余光却扫到佐助放在办公桌上的手机。“宇智波老师你有新信息啊。”学生眼快口也快。佐助反扣上手机屏，敲敲桌板，叫回学生涣散的注意力：“懂了吗？”言下之意是你管太多了。被盐系老师冷冰冰地看着实在有点冻人，学生吐吐舌头：“差不多吧……谢谢宇智波老师，我先走了。”

　　佐助这才拿起手机，白皙的指尖划过鸣人发来的“周五晚上有空吗”，简短地回复“有”。他眯着眼惊讶了一小会儿：交往之后两人大多时候直接见面，隔着电话线闲扯都变得很少，这样颇有距离感的文字交流几乎没有。消息提示音很快就响起：“那周五下班后你在门口等我:D。”佐助仿佛能从句末的颜文字看到鸣人阳光明媚的头发和藏着笑的蓝眼睛，不自觉地就软化了少许，寡淡的表情也变得柔和起来，发出的文字简单得不透露半分情绪：“好。”

　　回完消息后，佐助突然无所适从地忘记了学生来前在做什么，他点开电脑桌面上的数个窗口，又一个一个地顺次关掉，手边文献密密麻麻的像一缸蝌蚪游来游去，佐助扫了几行，向来聪明的脑袋瓜愣是没记住刚才看了什么。余光扫到还没关闭的短信界面，鸣人发来的文字像是顽皮小子打水漂的石子，搅乱了佐助平静无波的心潭。距离他们的第一次近乎乌龙的告白已经过去了一个月，这一个月里两人像是要补上前面多年的可望不可及，每次见面都干柴烈火。佐助面无表情地打开昨天打的核磁看似很认真地读图，心思却飘到了九霄云外，交往后填满了他大多闲暇时间的情色画面仿佛就发生在昨天——昨天也的确发生了——那张白净秀致的脸上微妙地泛起了红色。

　　不知明天晚上鸣人又有什么小花样。

　　“西餐厅？”佐助再次确认了鸣人到达的店面招牌。“是哦，这是我特地跟鹿丸打听到的最好吃的店，”鸣人推着车找泊车处，“他和手鞠经常来这里。”来这里约会。鸣人在心里补充。

　　佐助神色复杂地看着乐呵呵的金发大男孩，叹了口气，任鸣人牵起他的手一起进去。店里灯光昏暗暧昧，留声机放着绵长婉转的老歌，倒真是很不错的环境，但这西餐厅的布局让佐助凭空想起desire的大厅，他不动声色地瞥了鸣人一眼，抿紧了唇。

　　鸣人贴心地按佐助的口味点完餐，端着水杯眼睛亮闪闪地盯着佐助，坐在对面的黑发男人却姿态随意地看着落地窗外的夜景。鸣人想开口找个话题，声音却莫名被静谧的氛围卡在喉咙口，他低下头，玻璃杯上倒映出的脸孔渐渐严肃起来。

　　鸣人心里格外忐忑，这次约会他谋划已久。原因很简单，某天早上年轻作家怀里圈着沉沉睡着的身上满是暧昧痕迹的恋人，心情美丽地刷新社交账号，看着看着便迷惑起来：昨天貌似是个什么节日啊。女孩子们纷纷晒出自己与男友的恩爱照片，很少用社交软件的鹿丸都发了与女友黏黏糊糊的合照，鸣人揣测这大约是手鞠拿着鹿丸的账号发的。他点开一条消息提示“您的好友犬冢牙提到您”，好损友抱着爱犬阳光灿烂，配上文字“他们有对象，我们有狗@漩涡鱼板”。这不对啊。鸣人皱眉：我可不是单身，我对象好好躺在我怀里呢。鸣人这就点开手机相册给自己沉冤昭雪，翻遍记录却一张像样的合影也找不出。

　　前一刻的人生赢家瞬间警铃大作，与佐助交往后的每次见面都是成年人频道，无一例外，头一次谈恋爱的新手发起愁来：难道我和佐助在一起只有爱可做吗？

　　鸣人当机立断，小心翼翼地将熟睡的佐助放在床上，偷摸溜进洗手间，蹲在马桶上叭叭叭在好兄弟群里发信息。

　　鸣人：HELP！需要约会指南！

　　宁次：这个点不会有人的

　　宁次：约会？

　　牙：除了晨练的宁次和遛狗的我也不会有别人了

　　宁次：鸣人什么时候也……

　　牙：等等？这是报复吗？我以为这群里至少还有一个和我一样的人？

　　鸣人：虽然我有狗，可是我也有对象啊:D

　　牙：[再见.jpg]我要退出此群

　　宁次：是谁？

　　鸣人：嗯……过段时间你们就知道了，总之大家救救我啊，到底要怎样才能完美约会:(

　　鹿丸：震惊得我都清醒了

　　鸣人：[抱大腿.jpg]鹿丸老师教我

　　宁次：鹿丸怎么可能知道，他和手鞠约会一定不是他定行程

　　志乃：无非就是吃吃饭，看看电影，再牵牵小手吧ps：明明我也单身，可牙也看不见我

　　鹿丸：对，吃吃饭，看看电影，牵牵小手，很简单的

　　佐井：其实有很多浪漫的小手段哦，鸣人君要不要听听:)

　　……

　　鸣人订了鹿丸推荐的“适合谈情说爱”的西餐厅，买好网络上盛赞“适合带对象去看的片子”的票，挖空心思地利用佐井手把手教给他的浪漫小技巧，比如给佐助发短信邀请。“然后你们就可以远距离聊一聊，”佐井耐心地解释，“对方会透过你的文字思念你哦。”鸣人收到佐助的单字回复，讪讪地删掉了对话框里的话，揉着太阳穴想：佐助果然是与众不同的。

　　与众不同的佐助回过头：“你在做什么？”把头搁在餐桌上撇着眉嘟嘴的鸣人歪了歪脑袋：“看你。”

　　“……我没什么好看的，”佐助愣了一愣，捧起玻璃杯低声说，“所以呢？叫我出来……到这里来，做什么？”

　　鸣人眨眨眼：“想和佐助聊聊天？”

　　“聊什么？”佐助有些僵硬地转过身，理了理领口，洗耳恭听的模样，“你说。”

　　鸣人微微翘起的嘴角耷拉下去：天已经要被聊死了我说！佐助为什么这么不想和我坐一起的表情啊，难道真的只有在床上才能像恋人一点吗？大师佐井教授的各种操作早就化作一缕青烟从鸣人飞走，他平日里用随和表象掩盖的控制欲蠢蠢欲动。

　　“我也不知道说什么，”鸣人闭上眼嘟嘟囔囔，“就这样看着佐助发呆也挺好。”

　　黯淡的光线遮盖了佐助悄悄粉红的脸颊，他低着头，鬓角扫过脸侧，荡荡地晃在鸣人视网膜里：“你好无聊。”

　　“才不无聊。”鸣人眉眼弯弯，语气不自觉地温柔。没营养的对话来去几句便戛然而止，侍从端上前菜，一颗红彤彤的圣女果支到佐助面前，鸣人一手杵着下巴，一手叉着果子：“啊——”佐助从善如流地含住喜爱的食物，漂亮的黑眼珠探究地打量鸣人，那神情仿佛含的不是叉子是什么别的东西。鸣人小幅度地晃晃头：不对不对，又是我想歪，这是纯洁的充满感情交流的情侣约会。

　　每次都是这样，仿佛佐助身上每一寸都能挑起鸣人的征服欲，他的一举一动像是带有情色暗示，想让他臣服在身下，用唇抚摸过他的身体，掌控他的呼吸。安静的隔间里空气变得粘稠，耳边粗重的气息不知是自己的还是对方的，台灯的暖光下佐助眼里像是藏着星星，令人着迷。

　　“打扰了。”紧绷的处境被上菜的侍从打破，滋滋冒油的牛排隔开了两人，鸣人瞬间清醒，窗口缝隙里溜进来冷空气吹熄熊熊燃烧的火苗，他尴尬地移开视线：“看上去好好吃，我开动啦。”

　　“嗯。”佐助闷闷地答了一声，黑暗的桌布下他绞紧了两条长腿。他心不在焉地切开白生生的蛋皮，半熟的煎蛋心汩汩溢出，金黄色蛋液流在浇满酱汁的鲜嫩肉排上，他低垂的眼睫眨了眨，宇智波家的人从小就有很良好的桌面礼仪，但今天的佐助仿佛有些不对劲。沉浸在“我要克制我要纯情”中的鸣人躲躲闪闪地摆弄刀叉，没有发现向来游刃有余的佐助也并没有他想象的那么毫无反应。

　　从鸣人蹬着脚踏车载着他招摇过市开始，这次见面的行程就完全出乎佐助意料，当鸣人掏出两张电影票摊在佐助面前时，他深深地叹了一口气。

　　“你今天到底怎么了？”他指尖点点电影票。

　　“这片子据说很精彩，”鸣人不好意思地揉揉鼻头，“佐助陪我去看嘛。”

　　“我倒是没什么……”佐助抄起手打量鸣人，“你确定能行？”

　　“当然了我说！”

　　这话说得太满，以至于鸣人咬牙僵直在电影院里死撑着不敢顺从冲动趴在身边的佐助肩头躲避惊悚剧情。坚强男孩漩涡鸣人勇敢地直面大荧屏，在心里恨死了高估怕鬼星人的十几小时前订票的自己，现场任何一点风吹草动哪怕前排女士偷偷打开手机的屏幕一闪都能让他后背一凉，就在这时，身边那人低低地嗤笑一声。

　　“胆小鬼。”佐助舒适地坐着，丝毫看不出这名饶有兴味地欣赏恐怖片的男人在黑暗里伸出手抚上邻座的小腹。鸣人眼里耳里都是女孩在恐惧地尖叫，突然侵上身体的触感几乎要把他惊得蹦起来，鸣人笃定自己的肾上腺素值已经飙到巅峰，发现是佐助的手时他松了口气。屏幕上画面一转，毫无预警的鬼图大喇喇地放在鸣人眼前，同时那体温偏低的手灵巧地解开了鸣人的腰带，探进底裤里。

　　“佐助你吓死我了！”鸣人小声抱怨。

　　“是吗？我只是想帮你分散注意力。”佐助漫不经心地圈住沉睡的性器。这实在是太割裂，女孩被厉鬼折磨到在环形楼梯无助奔跑的镜头让鸣人感同身受般地紧绷，然而身体又实在地享受着佐助不怀好意的服务诚实地兴奋起来，他脸红耳热，汗毛倒立，当佐助捏住性器前端的小口缠绵地碾磨，鸣人低下头扶住佐助的手。

　　他喘着粗气，磨了磨后座牙：“这么想要的话，我们去洗手间怎么样？”

　　那作乱的手亲昵地摩挲一把他已经勃起的性器，轻巧地为他拉好裤链，佐助的脸在电影幽光照映下鬼魅一般：“好啊。”

　　意有所图的两人默契地找到影院最偏僻的洗手间，恰恰好里面空无一人，鸣人有力的胳膊一把挽过身边那人的腰，反手关上大门，他不容反抗地将恋人压在洗手池光滑的大理石台面，唇舌间只有一息之隔。“佐助是故意的吗？”鸣人还未完全摆脱恐怖片的阴影，一边粗喘，一边质问。“片子是你挑的，也是你坚持要看的，这会儿来怪我了？”他的黑发恋人还是一贯的冷淡表情，鸣人却完全能从这平静表面下读出他的愉悦。

　　“我今天可是计划得好好的想和佐助来一次纯洁的约会，”鸣人挑开佐助的领口，将他矜持整洁的外表打碎，“佐助还这样玩弄我……伤心了哦。”

　　“纯洁的约会？”佐助一愣，细长的眉挑得老高，“也就是说，你今天叫我出来，就想吃吃饭，看看电影，做个正人君子，完了送我回家？”

　　“唔，也许再一起去街心公园散个步？”鸣人捏着佐助细瘦的腰，假意思索，“牵着手看看月亮……之类的。”

　　“白痴。”佐助鼻腔里哼出一声。

　　被发白的牛仔裤紧紧包裹的长腿恣意一抬勾在鸣人腰上，他微微扬头，眼半阖着，细长的眼尾泄露出些许媚色。鸣人喉头一紧，那盘在腰上的腿缓慢移动，撩起他T恤下摆，倚靠在洗手台上的佐助仍旧一身学生似的纯良装束，凛然不可侵的高冷气场却消影无踪。佐助半靠着洗手台上光滑冰凉的镜面，勾住鸣人颈项：“以前在学校天台上看的月亮还不够？”

　　“那怎么能一样，”鸣人从善如流地逼近佐助，呼吸相交，“那时候还只是朋友，我坐在佐助旁边，只能趁着你不注意偷偷看你……佐助又漂亮又可爱，趴在栏杆上腰也细屁股也翘，现在想想我还后怕，要是一个没忍住在天台把佐助按在地上强奸了怎么办。”

　　突如其来的告白让佐助心跳漏了一拍，又忍不住感叹：既然这样，那以前的鸣人怎么能表演得那么直？

　　“胆小鬼，你要能忍不住我也不必浪费这么多时间，”佐助抬起头亲吻温柔注视他的恋人，浅尝辄止地将鸣人有些干裂的唇舔湿，“和你吃饭看电影散步这些事我已经腻了，好好做点别的。”

　　线衫下的衬衣纽扣被鸣人一颗一颗解开，略带薄茧的大掌抚上佐助光滑的胸口，没有经受任何爱抚，被鸣人调教得很好的乳首已经挺立起来。鸣人掐着衬衫下突起的乳尖，十足夸张地惊呼：“哇哦，我都没碰，这两个小东西就站起来了哦。”佐助别过头去，他和鸣人从来就很默契，连身体也仿佛天生就该躺在鸣人身下与他纠缠，他没有告诉鸣人，不多日的性事让他胸前那两点长久地红肿挺立，如果只穿一件单薄的衬衫，根本掩盖不住突兀的乳首。这挺让他发愁，在实验室认真测性质时，要是敏感的胸口被轻轻磨到，细小电流般的瘙痒会从乳尖一直流窜过全身，让他心不在焉地满脑子都是鸣人金灿灿的头发与滑过性感结实肌肉的汗珠。

　　佐助的线衫被鸣人撩到胸前，忽然裸露在冷空气里的小肉粒瑟缩着颤抖，红艳艳坠在白皙的胸口，可怜又色情。鸣人低沉沉地笑了，那声音泰然而愉悦，像玩弄猎物的雄狮，他粗鲁地摩擦佐助有些破皮的乳孔，身下人的腰肢随着他的节奏细弱地扭动。鸣人满意极了，凑近佐助耳边说：“这个不腻吧？我弄得你舒服吗？”

　　对男人来说毫无意义的乳头在鸣人手下仿佛新生成敏感的性器官，佐助像是跟鸣人较劲一般，咬紧嘴唇不愿让媚人的声音透露出分毫。“不说话可不成，”鸣人食指抵住佐助下唇，稍一用力，便撬开了红润的唇瓣，“舒服吗，佐助？”

　　全副武装的外壳被敲开一条缝隙，甜蜜的呻吟吚吚呜呜地倾泻而出，佐助恨恨地轻咬一口鸣人搅弄唇舌的手指：“不……嗯……不够，你这点吊车尾水准……唔啊……”

　　“诶，佐助可是被我这点吊车尾水准做到昏倒过呢，”鸣人不服气，两指夹住佐助胸口的小红果轻轻拉扯，“看这两个小乳头，肿得像要流奶。”

　　“说真的，上次水月跟我说有男性催乳素，”鸣人饶有兴致地补充，“要是有白白的奶汁从这里流出来……一定会很好看。”

　　“别想。”佐助警告地瞪了鸣人一眼，水润润的眼毫无杀伤力，反而让鸣人裆部又是一紧。

　　“那我只能多给佐助吸吸，没准能吸出来呢。”鸣人话音刚落，高热的口腔便包裹了挺立的乳首，舌苔刺刺地舔舐肿大的奶头，佐助倒抽一口气，激烈的快感让他不自觉地仰起头，手里下意识地收紧，抓乱了鸣人一头金发：“少说傻话了，快……住口……”

　　迷蒙之间，佐助仿佛听见了洗手间外有脚步声渐行渐近，他慌乱地推搡鸣人毛茸茸的脑袋：“鸣人……等等，有人来……去里面……”

　　鸣人含着敏感的小肉珠充耳不闻，调皮的舌绕着粉色的乳晕转了一圈，即将被人发现的恐惧放大了胸口的刺激，佐助腰肢颤抖，鸣人咬着乳首狠狠一吸，他便茫然地张大了口，身体软软地倒在大理石台上。

　　“射了？”鸣人不怀好意地问，“佐助的身体……只是摸摸胸，就兴奋到高潮了。”

　　羞耻感让佐助不愿面对，他不理会鸣人的调笑，强撑着支起身体推开鸣人：“说了有人要过来……那场电影应该放完了……”他翻身下来想要走去里面隔间，不料刚经历的情事让他浑身乏力，腿一软便前倒下去，正正好撞在鸣人怀里。

　　有力的臂膀搂着他的腰支撑住他，鸣人笑呵呵地亲了一嘴投怀送抱送上门来的可口点心：“这么急着还想要？”

　　佐助抬起头，漂亮的脸蛋冷若寒霜，鸣人却能看出这冰冷外表下的恼羞成怒，他一把将人打横抱起，好整以暇地吹着口哨走进最里的隔间，温柔地将人放在马桶盖上。

　　“我说佐助啊……”鸣人抄着手，居高临下地笑，“竟然害怕被人看见？明明在大庭广众下勾引我的是你诶。”他逼近过去，男人高大的身躯在高潮后仍然迷迷糊糊的恋人身上投下阴影，鸣人双手撑着墙壁，将佐助圈在怀里：“喂佐助，之前在餐厅也是故意的吗？故意露出那种表情诱惑我。”

　　“吃颗果子也能做得像在吃男人的东西，”面对佐助羞恼的怒视鸣人笑得心安理得，俏皮地眨眨蓝幽幽的眼，“还是说，佐助已经被我操到会毫无自觉地诱惑男人了？这可不好……”

　　“佐助是我一个人的。”鸣人触到佐助凌乱的额发，如雄兽确认地盘般喃喃低语，“不准对其他人这样哦，被我发现的话，我会把佐助锁起来的。”

　　“别躲，刚才摸我不是摸得很起劲嘛我说，”鸣人钳住佐助的下巴，强行将别过头去的恋人扭回来与他目光相接，“哎，我还没动你呢，怎么一脸被欺负的样子。”

　　他又兴奋起来了。

　　佐助面色潮红，鸣人其实根本用不着碰他，只要用那盯着猎物般的犀利专注的眼神看着他，说出极具侵略性的话，就足够让他兴奋起来。佐助悄悄绞紧了双腿，他一点不似面上显出那般羞恼，情趣般的侮辱像毛细针管细细密密扎在他心头，痒到浑身难受。佐助喜欢鸣人毫不遮掩甚至有些病态的占有欲，可惜鸣人一直有意克制，此前状似无意的勾引与挑逗其实都是佐助刻意为之，这吊车尾甚至会在被引诱到做了自认过分的事后真情实感地愧疚。佐助一半好笑一半自嘲：我才是那个变态呀，下次更过分一点才好。

　　鸣人松开手，悠闲地倚靠在门板上：“我再碰你是不是显得我好过分？那佐助自己做吧。”这话说得很随意，语气却是不容置否的命令，佐助完全无法抗拒。

　　这样才更过分啊……佐助抿着唇，慢吞吞地解开裤链，外裤里什么也没有，半勃的下体直接裸露在鸣人眼前。

　　“你没穿内裤就出门了？”鸣人语气又沉了两分。

　　佐助踢掉裆部已经湿透的牛仔裤，突然气不打一处来，光裸的足踏上鸣人明显鼓胀的裤裆，冷冰冰地说：“我以为要去你那里做，穿了跟没穿没差别，磨着很痒，懒得穿。”谁知鸣人竟只想跟他吃饭看电影散步赏月。

　　那只细瘦的脚踝被鸣人牢牢捉住，麦色肌肤与白皙的足背对比得十足色气，鸣人沉默半晌，松了手：“我说了，自己做。”

　　这隔间不大，佐助两条长腿蜷不舒服，他索性张开腿，垂下头顺从地自己抚慰性器。安静的洗手间里只有细小的水声，根本掩不住鸣人越来越粗重的呼吸，他突然出声：“你以前怎么过的？”一副拒人千里之外的冷漠样子，芯子里却软得像一池春水，鸣人抓着头发，感觉快要硬到爆炸了。

　　佐助疑惑地抬起头。

　　“你以前，没和我在一起时，怎么过的我说，”他靠在门板上，低气压环绕平日总是阳光灿烂的鸣人周身，莫名让他成熟了几岁，挺拔结实的男人随意站着也像男模硬照一般，他不耐烦地不停换着重心点，阴影里的蓝眼睛像深海一般，明快的声音也变得沙哑：“常常自己弄？”

　　他的恋人垂下头，偏长的额发遮住了半边脸，露出左边眼睛，湿漉漉的眼睫微微抬起，细长的眼尾氤氲出一抹红色。这一眼看得鸣人心神荡漾，一股热流直冲下腹，他深吸了一口气，还没来得及叹出，佐助轻声说：“跟你打电话时会……”

　　这话像是冲鸣人当头放了朵烟花，噼里啪啦地把他清醒的理智炸成一团浆糊，鸣人长臂一展，将人抱起贴身搂住，两指直截了当地插入恋人穴里。佐助全身倚靠在鸣人胸膛，饥渴的小穴一张一合地吮吸入侵的手指，那处紧致而温暖，柔软湿润，的确是……“你自己弄过了？”鸣人胸口块垒又淤积了一层，“佐助里面好湿。”

　　“我只是提前做了润滑，”那人下巴放在鸣人肩头，稀松平常地如实回答，“你不喜欢？”

　　“佐助你啊……”鸣人两手包住白面团似的臀部，苦恼极了，“把我招惹上火了要好好负起责任哦。”话音刚落，他将人摁在门板上，火热粗硬的性器长驱直入，插进早已为他准备好的小穴深处。湿热的穴道瑟缩着裹紧了不容抗拒的入侵者，佐助低低地呻吟，清冽的声音软得能滴出水。鸣人扶着佐助颤颤的腰，犬齿衔着雪白后颈吮吻那块光洁的皮肤，不多时玫红的吻痕便印满了裸露处。门板被鸣人的抽插撞得直响，每一次他都顶入最深处熟悉的那点，佐助黏黏糊糊地叫着他的名字，后穴有意无意地夹紧了那根作乱的性器。

　　“我……一直在担心，”鸣人含着佐助白玉般的耳垂，喘息着说，“我们这样整天做做做的……不像谈恋爱。”

　　“我想找一张我俩的，哈，亲一点的合照都找不到，”鸣人下身一刻不停地侵犯被狂风骤雨拍击到说不出话的恋人，“我可是忍着欲望叫你出来约会，计划了好久行程的说……”

　　佐助被操弄得喘不上气，勉强回头斜睨鸣人一眼：“该做的事不早点做……呜……整天操心多余的事，白痴吊车尾……嗯啊……”

　　他被按住敏感点狠命攻击，高高扬起的性器贴在冰凉的门板上颤颤巍巍，不多时便哀哀叫着抵达高潮，痉挛收紧的穴肉缴得鸣人舒爽不已，抵着最深处射了出来。鸣人摸着佐助线条分明的小腹，将喷溅上的浊液抹得到处都是，他埋头在佐助肩颈，尖锐的犬齿抵住颜色浅淡的动脉碾磨，高潮后的两人连呼吸声也一致了“说真的，佐助不爱和我约会吗？浪漫一点那种。”鸣人随意地问道。

　　佐助不满地哼了一声，不搭理他。

　　“佐助今天还使坏捉弄我，”鸣人又想起刚才在放映厅，被摸硬了也会被吓软，深深怀疑起再多坐几秒钟就要心理阳痿，“我好好地想和佐助交流感情，连鬼片都看了。”

　　鸣人贴在佐助耳边喷着热气：“是时候给刚才在放映厅捉弄我付出点代价了。”

　　射过以后仍颇具存在感的肉刃退出来，红肿的穴口被操得合不住，白稠的液体淅淅沥沥地漏出来，顺着佐助笔直的双腿蜿蜒流下淋了满地。鸣人温柔地抚摸着两瓣白皙的臀，粗糙的指腹将细嫩的肌肤磨得微微发红。

　　臀部麻痒的触感令人情动，高潮的余韵尚未过去，佐助眯起眼任鸣人揉弄自己，不料那双带给他无上快乐的手倏而离去，清脆的一声响便拍在挺翘的臀上。

　　“夹好哦，佐助。”命令的话傲慢而低沉，完全不容拒绝的意味，“不要让我射进去的东西流出来了。”

　　“啊……！”佐助倚靠着门板瞪大了眼，紧实的臀肉被他的Dom毫不留情地抽打，大片绯红从臀尖蔓延开来，火辣辣的触感直冲而上，他几乎目眩神迷。

　　“不要……呜……”他口里小声反抗，奇异的快感却从鸣人指尖倒灌入身体。佐助细瘦的腰肢塌陷出一道优美的弧，臀部更加不知羞地翘起，不自觉跟着鸣人的节奏摆动，主动迎合羞辱他的手掌。先前射过一次的性器又精神地挺立起来，湿润的铃口淌出透明的前精。他无助地摇着头，想拒绝这背离常理的情欲，心里却隐秘地兴奋到极点，他的身体，他的情欲，他的所有都仿佛被爱人一手掌控，金发的恋人成为密不透风的牢笼，他甘愿做他的阶下囚。

　　佐助难耐地仰起头，每一次拍击都能逼出他一声呻吟，像甜蜜的汁水，挤压一次便喷溅而出，绵长的尾音又软又黏，比春潮荡漾的小母猫发情的声音更加惑人心魂。

　　“佐助太诱人啦，被我打屁股也能兴奋成这样，”鸣人低沉性感的声音炸响在他耳边，“我硬得都快爆炸了。”

　　佐助浑身颤了颤，说话的声音也是抖的：“不是，快……停下来，我……”

　　鸣人一巴掌正正好打到被操得红肿的穴口，佐助措手不及，来不及咬紧牙关压抑声音，一声几乎尖利的媚声突兀地响在空荡荡的洗手间里。

　　鸣人握着恋人纤细的腰身，将佐助转过来面向自己。先前他那精神抖擞挺立着的前端已经软倒下去，可怜兮兮地吐着剩余的精液。

　　“又射了？”鸣人把玩着那根被折腾得够呛的性器，笑呵呵地说道，“越来越厉害了啊，每次都会惊到我的说……不过佐助这么容易高潮可不好，下回试试贞操环如何？”

　　佐助鸵鸟似的闪躲鸣人的视线，不肯看他。鸣人搂着他，也不强迫，只撩起遮挡住佐助脸颊的刘海：“别躲呀。”他抚着恋人的脸，温柔地说：“乖，看着我，要叫我什么？”

　　那张端丽秀致的脸红霞满布，一双漂亮的眼睛水光潋滟，整个乱七八糟的模样，红艳艳的唇颤颤地开阖，吐出气音：“主人……”

　　“好乖，”鸣人吻住他的唇，轻柔地吮吸，“下面是奖励了。”

　　鸣人就着这脊背紧贴胸的姿势，勾着佐助两边腿弯将佐助抱起，恢复精神的性器轻松捅入温软的后穴，开始了新一轮的挞伐。佐助被快感搅得昏沉，好像无助的旅人被风暴颠弄，后背依靠着结实的胸膛如同抓着最后的浮木，他无意识地张开口，一点涎水沿着嘴角划过颊边颈侧。浪潮般翻涌的情欲里，佐助几乎要忘了他还在并不那么适合做爱的公共场合。

　　“哐当”一声，外边的大门被大摇大摆地推开。

　　“可算找到个没人的洗手间了，”是一个惊喜的男声，“急死我了。”

　　佐助正被鸣人大力顶弄穴心，冲到唇边的呻吟被硬生生压下，仍抑制不住地逸出少许，佐助惊慌地捂住口，在鸣人怀里挣扎起来：停下来。

　　这声呻吟在空荡荡的洗手间里清晰得要命，靠近的脚步声犹疑地停下了：“什么声这是……有人吗？”

　　鸣人倒抽了一口气，佐助恐慌得后穴紧紧收缩，几乎要榨出那穴道里硬物的精液来。他在鸣人怀里抽搐着扭动，像条惊惶的小蛇，左手无助地掐着鸣人的胳膊，鸣人置之不理，兀自在他体内碾磨，只是动作小了些，皮肉撞击的声音几乎听不见。来人的脚步声越来越近，停在他们所在隔间的邻侧。“大概是幻听了，这声好像昨天看的A片……”来人哼着小曲，哗啦啦放出水来。

　　佐助本来已经被侵犯到头晕眼花，就要攀上顶峰，那水声仿佛一根引线，掀开了另一种欲望。他咬着自己的手指，强忍住突如其来的尿意，后穴里要命的那点还在被不停攻伐，佐助硬得不行，却被尿意堵住了发泄口，一边想释放，一边害怕释放，他难受地皱紧了眉，被欲望逼到无路可退。

　　隔壁那人想必是一场电影憋久了，完事后舒服地吁了一声，提上裤腰带离开了洗手间。抽水马桶的水声连绵不绝，叮叮咚咚地几乎要敲碎佐助最后的理智。

　　“佐助喜欢这样吧我说？”鸣人终于开口，“夹得好紧好兴奋。”

　　怀里那人偏过头无力地横了他一眼，眼角红红的，脸上委委屈屈还挂着泪。“佐助刚才是不是想尿了？”鸣人的声音宛如恶魔的话语，引诱悬崖边摇摇欲坠的人，“尿给我看。”

　　完全无法违抗的命令让佐助大脑一片空白，强行打破了所剩无几的自制力，他低声呜咽着射出一道清液，性器抖抖索索的，看上去可怜极了，失禁的羞耻感让佐助无地自容，尿完的性器软软地贴在肚皮上，哭似的吐出稀薄的精水。鸣人低沉沉地叹了一声，也没再为难，热烫的精液喷薄而出，灌了佐助满腹。

　　“怎么办，佐助，”鸣人那一根还深深插在佐助身体里，“我一拔出来，你这里肯定会大水决堤了，还没个内裤能挡一挡……”

　　佐助合着眼，置身事外的模样：“我不管，我累了，你好好收拾。”

　　这家伙，完全就跟猫似的又要撒娇又要耍赖啊。鸣人无奈地将佐助放下来，为他整理好凌乱的上衣，那汩汩淌着欲液的小口果真被操到合不上，穴肉微微外翻。鸣人灵机一动，将自己的内裤团成一团堵住了不停流水的穴口，理直气壮地面对佐助惊讶的怒视：“都是为了佐助，我现在也真空了，好啦，别瞪了，把裤子穿好我们回去……”

Fin.


End file.
